Drôle d'inconnu
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Dans le métro 2, un démon enlève une personne après les autres. Un des passagers nommé Ciel Phantomhive ne se rend compte de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout seul avec le démon. Que se passera t-il ? OS KUROSHITSUJI
1. Chapter 1

Drôle d'inconnu

Arrivée du métro numéro 2 ! C'était celui que le jeune Ciel Phantomhive devait emprunter. Il se leva du banc, sur lequel il était assit depuis déjà une trentaine de minutes. Il attendit patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent puis rentra à l'intérieur du métro. Il chercha une place éloignée des yeux. N'en trouva pas, et par conséquent se retrouva en sandwich entre deux vieilles personnes. Mais en face de lui se trouvait un homme. Devait-il le trouver inquiètent ? Etait-ce sa tenue ?

Il portait un pardessus noir, ainsi que des mocassins de cette même couleur. Son visage était invisible, il était caché par quelques mèches de cheveux noires et un chapeaux qui bloquait sa vue. Il avait entre les jambes une valise, étrangement grande. Mais après tout, cela ne le regardait pas.

Tout le monde à l'intérieur du métro se dévisageait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ! La différence d'âge, de couleur de peau, de style vestimentaire ou physique ? Pour sa part, Ciel n'avait que 17 ans, était plutôt beau. Ses yeux d'un bleu purement céleste, révélait une grande innocence. Ses cheveux en bataille était d'un bleu cendré que l'on ne voyait pas partout ! En réalité, il tenait cela de ses parents. Ils étaient mort lorsqu'il avait 8 ans, il ne faisait pas partit des personnes les plus banales.

Depuis ce sinistre événement, il gardait un air très gardé et triste. Il affichait toujours une moue boudeuse, mais indéchiffrable. Il mit sur ses oreilles ses écouteurs qui lui permettaient de s'éloigner un peu de cette société qu'il trouvait trop mortelle. Des gens prennent le métro pour rentrer dans leur foyer respectifs, tandis que d'autres passeront certainement leur soirée à chercher où dormir.

Le métro avança et Ciel était totalement absorbé par sa musique. Il devait rejoindre sa famille d'accueil qui l'attendait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de celle-ci, c'était une famille ordinaire, rien de plus.

Il leva vers l'homme un regard pour voir s'il était observer. C'est alors, que celui-ci sourit ! Que trouvait-il de drôle ? Il n'y prêta guère d'attention, et scruta le sol comme pour y trouver des réponses à ses questions.

C'est alors que le métro s'arrêta brusquement et que les lumières furent coupées. Ciel enleva ses écouteurs et chercha le problème dans la pénombre…Cette pénombre si abondante dans laquelle il avait vécu tellement d'aventure. Lorsque la lumière revint, il s'aperçut que la vieille dame qui était à côté de lui, avait disparut ! Où était-elle allée ? Peut-être avait-elle changée de place ?

L'homme en face de lui n'avait pas bouger, mais son sourire était toujours présent. Comme si la situation l'amusait. La panique commençait déjà à prendre le dessus. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert pleurait, sa mère lui tapotant gentiment le crâne pour la rassurer.

Au loin, un homme plutôt jeune commentait la situation :

« Ca doit être une panne d'électricité ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Sa voix trompait faussement son air. Peut-être était-il claustrophobe ? Le noir, n'effrayait pas du tout Ciel, c'était la couleur qui lui avait fait tellement de mal que pour lui, cela ne lui posait aucun problème ! Un autre homme lui répondit que ça devait être cela.

Mais un problème se posait alors ! Où était allée la vieille dame qui se trouvait à côté de Ciel il y a quelques instants. Il avait beau la chercher des yeux, elle n'était plus là !

« Un problème petit ? » demanda le vieux, à côté de lui.

'Petit' ? C'est vrai qu'il avait une petite taille, mais comment une personne inconnue pouvait lui parler avec autant de familiarité ? Il n'y prêta guère d'attention et répondit :

« Euh,…c'est que ! Il y avait une vieille dame à côté de moi, jusque avant la panne, mais elle n'est plus là, à présent ! »

Le vieille homme ouvrit des grands yeux, comme si Ciel venait de lui annoncer quelque chose de grave.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle doit juste avoir changer de place, elle n'était peut-être pas à son aise ici ! » ajouta Ciel.

C'est alors que l'homme en face de lui se mit à rire. Non pas à gorge déployée, mais doucement, silencieusement. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Ciel. Il repoussa quelques mèches de ses cheveux et fixa l'homme qui, malgré son chapeau, semblait l'observa intensément.

Une nouvelle fois, la lumière s'éteint. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose, d'étrange. Quelque chose qui bougeait dans le métro. Quelque chose de froid, de noir et d'inconnue ! Qu'est-ce dont ? se demanda Ciel.

Des cris, d'enfants, d'adultes, de vieux commencèrent à envahir l'habitacle tandis que Ciel se leva. Il essaya d'avancer sans bousculer, percuter quelqu'un. Mais la lumière revint, sans que le métro se mette à avancer !

Cela commençait à inquiéter, pas seulement Ciel, non mais les autres passagers.

« Il faut sortir d'ici ! » grommelait une vieille femme.

« Ne soyez pas effrayer, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire panne d'électricité ! » répondit un homme qui avait l'air tout aussi paniqué.

Ciel se rendit compte qu'il était debout dans l'allée, seul. Mais que l'homme habillé en noir, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Et avait toujours le même sourire béat sur le visage. Ca commençait à énerver Ciel au plus au point.

« Tu est paniqué toi aussi ? » demanda t-il, si soudainement.

L'homme venait de lui parler. Sa voix était enjôleuse. Les mots semblaient mielleux, comme pour attirer Ciel dans un gouffre.

Il le regarda une nouvelle fois. L'homme enleva son chapeau, son pardessus. Ciel l'avait imaginé exactement comme il était.

Des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux sombres et un visage fin. Un corps fort et droit. Des doigts longs et fins qui ne cessaient depuis tout à l'heure de tapoter sur la mystérieuse valise qu'il avait entre ses jambes. Ses vêtements étaient noirs. Il leva vers Ciel un regard interrogateur, et totalement envoûtant.

Il méritait une réponse, mais laquelle ? Ciel alla se rasseoir, tout en sentant les yeux de l'inconnu dans son dos. Il fixa le sol et dit :

« Je…non, ce n'est pas ça ! »

Sa voix le trahissait, il essayait de jouer au fort devant une autre personne et par conséquent il s'était totalement trahi. C'était le comble de l'hypocrisie. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il tout simplement pas dit qu'il était effrayé ?

« Qui y-a t'il alors ? » continua l'homme en noir, coupant cour à la rêverie de Ciel.

« Je suis juste pressé c'est tout, et une panne d'électricité arrive au mauvais moment ! »

Une fois de plus, il mentit. Quelle était cette nouvelle tendance aux mensonges ? Il n'était pas du tout pressé de rentrer chez lui, et de retrouver cette famille qui n'était la sienne. Il n'approuvait pas cette famille, comme il n'approuvait pas sa propre vie.

« Permet moi de me présenter ! Je suis Sébastian Michaelis, et toi tu es ? »

_Sébastian Michaelis. _Cette homme avait tellement l'air de lui ressembler. Il avait des air triste, comme s'il en voulait à des gens.

« Moi,…euh, je suis Ciel Phantomhive ! »répondit-il.

« Je vois,…tes parents vont sûrement s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas à l'heure ! »

Pourquoi lui posait-il la question qui faisait mal. Ses parents. Tes parents…_Mes parents. _

« Ils sont morts ! » déclara t-il, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour se débarrasser de ce terrible fardeau qu'il portait constamment sur ses frêles épaules.

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux. Sûrement se demandait-il comment il faisait pour vivre. Il essaya de le regarder dans les yeux mais le plus jeune les avaient baissés au sol. Il avait honte.

« Mais…tu es si jeune ! Tu… » marmonna Sébastian

« C'est ce que je me répète sans cesse… ! » murmura t-il, à son tour.

…

_2 heures plus tard. _

Le téléphone de Ciel n'arrêta pas de sonné depuis tout à l'heure, alors il décida de l'éteindre.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient bloqués dans ce métro de malheur. Mais aussi le courant qui ne cessait sans arrêt de leur jouer des tours.

C'est alors que Ciel remarqua quelque chose. Il y avait de moins en moins de monde. Les deux vieilles personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés tout à l'heure avaient disparu, la mère et la petite fille blonde, l'homme claustrophobe et d'autres encore. Cela n'avait fait que d'augmenter la peur des passagers. C'était vraiment étrange. Comment des disparitions pouvaient-elles arrivées ici dans un métro ?

Soudain, une nouvelle panne de courant arriva, donc la pénombre revint de plus belle. Depuis tout à l'heure, Ciel avait l'impression que quelque chose de louche se passait. Comme un nuage qui volait autour de lui et essayait de caresser son âme, quelque chose d'étrange mais envoûtant !

Lorsque la lumière revint, une autre personne disparut. C'était une jeune qui était assise dans le fond. Sébastian était toujours assit aussi silencieux qu'il pouvait l'être.

Une femme ni vieille ni jeune, c'est à dire d'âge moyen se leva et se dirigea vers les portes.

« Moi, j'en ai marre, je m'en vais ! » cria t-elle, énervée.

Elle commençait à vouloir forcer les portes, mais une nouvelle panne de courant arriva. Pendant que comme d'habitude il attendait que la lumière revienne Ciel se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Si la femme disparaissait, il serait seul avec Sébastian. Il ne voulait pas, car peut-être que la prochaine personne se serait lui ! Mais…comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien !

La lumière revint et Ciel avait fermer les yeux espérant de tout son être que ce serait Sébastian qui serait enlevé. Il commença doucement à ouvrir ses paupières. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du finalement, car…Sébastian était là assit et souriait en regardant fixement Ciel.

« Qui y'a t-il ? » demanda Ciel, paniqué.

« Ne te poses-tu aucune question ? »

Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant le plus petit. Ciel pouvait sentir son arôme, mais cela semblait lui rappeler quelque chose. Depuis tout à l'heure, le nuage vaporeux qui flottait autour de lui et lui caressait l'âme…il avait exactement la même odeur que Sébastian. Ce pouvait-il que…Mais de quel manière ? Qui était-il ?

« Maintenant, oui ! Je me poses beaucoup de question sur vous ! »

« Tu peux m'en poser une, mais pose moi la bonne, l'unique, celle qui fera que je ne m'emparerais pas de ton âme comme je l'ai fait avec les autres ! »

Ciel se sentant de plus en plus menacé par ce drôle d'homme. En réalité il ignorait tellement de chose de lui, mais il devait lui poser une question, une uniquement ! Mais comment pouvait-il faire le tri alors que une vingtaine de personnes venaient de mourir dans la pénombre.

« Tu es intelligent ! Tu as beau ignorer beaucoup de détails sur moi, mais je pense que vu la situation, il n'y a qu'une seule question à se poser ! Une question qui fera que, à tout jamais tu sera marqué de mon sceau ! »

Un sceau ? Qui était-il ? Voilà la vraie question qu'il devait lui poser, qui êtes vous ?

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-il

« C'est la bonne question… »

Il s'approcha encore tandis que c'est yeux prirent une teinte plus claire. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur des dents pointues. Il enleva l'un de ses gants et laissa apparaître des ongles noirs et un pentacle violet foncé, noir gravé sur sa main droite.

« Je suis un démon ! » susurra t-il.

Ciel ouvrit ses yeux démesurément et murmura :

« Un démon ? »

…

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que cet OS ni trop long, ni trop court vous aura plu ! J'essaie jour après jour de m'améliorer. J'écris un autre OS en ce moment, il sera publié dans le semaine prochaine au plus tard. Je ne vous dévoile pas de quoi il s'agit pour le moment, mais c'est bien évidemment sur Black Butler.

Bon, pour faire court, laissez des avis, c'est grâce à vous que j'écris autant et que c'est ma passion. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à reviewer ! Je vous embrasse très fort, bonne soirée !


	2. Chapter 2

Drôle d'inconnu : _suite…_

A l'intention d'une certaine 'Sasuka Uchiwa' : Merci pour ta review, et comme je suis d'une grande générosité, que ton souhait soit exaucé ! Je publie une suite, plutôt courte et comme prévu ( comme tu me l'a demandé ) un Yaoi CielxSebastian ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour les lemons ou Yaoi alors j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !

…

Voilà déjà 15 bonnes minutes que Ciel restait là sans réagir à ce que Sébastian venait de lui dire. « Un démon ? » _Un démon ?_ Cela n'existe pas ! Ou alors Ciel faisait un mauvais rêve et il lui était impossible de se réveiller ! Il fermait les yeux plusieurs fois, pour les rouvrir et se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait effectivement de la réalité.

« Que souhaitez-vous de moi désormais ? Maintenant que je suis au courant de votre situation ? » murmura Ciel.

« Je souhaite énormément de chose de toi, mon petit ! » lui répondit Sébastian, en s'approchant sensuellement de l'oreille du plus petit. Il mit ses bras des deux côtés de l'humain qui ne réagissait pas.

Il commença à mordiller doucement la lobe d'oreille de Ciel. Il était paralysé de la tête aux pieds, comme incapable de savoir ce qu'il lui faisait.

« Qu_ » commença Ciel, mais interrompu par les mains perverses de Sébastian dans son dos.

Des mains qui soulevèrent le tee-shirt bleu du jeune garçon, soulevèrent ensuite ses bras puis le lui enleva.

Ciel se retrouva donc torse nu devant un démon aux pensées pas très crédible. Que pouvait-il faire contre un démon ? Celui-ci, avec ses mains, caressait le torse doux et soyeux de Ciel. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine tandis qu'il cherchait mentalement une manière de s'enfuir.

Puis vint le moment ou le cher démon arriva au bord du pantalon, un moment on peut plus cruciale. _Dois-je faire des choses avec un démon dans un métro ?_ songea Ciel. Bien sûr que non, mais dans le cas présent, c'était soit cela soit la mort !

Sébastian commença par faire onduler ses droits autour du bouton du jean pour enfin l'ouvrir, puis commença lentement à faire glisser ce dernier sur les cuisses fines et frêles de Ciel.

D'un coup d'œil rapide il regarda Ciel qui avait le souffle glacé, comme terrifié !

« Si tu souhaite que cela soit plus rapide, tu devrais faire de même avec moi ! » suggéra Sébastian, enthousiaste.

Cela fit revenir Ciel sur terre, plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Pratiquement nu devant un démon qui depuis tout à l'heure l'observait sadiquement !

« Je… » bredouilla Ciel

« Tu ? Que voulais-tu dire ? »

« Je suis…je veux dire que…je n'ai jamais…enfin, je… » bégaya le plus jeune, dans l'espoir d'une diverse compréhension de la part de l'aîné.

« Je vois, tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un, et puis pour une première un métro est un lieu un peu…diabolique, devrais-je dire ! » commenta Sébastian, un sourire enjôleur figé sur le visage.

Ciel n'avait pas l'impression que Sébastian se moquait, juste qu'il se parlait à lui même.

En quelques gestes plutôt rapides, Sébastian défit sa chemise, son pantalon et puis se retrouva donc totalement nu. Ciel le fut en quelques secondes à peine.

Le démon, souleva le plus jeune par en dessous des aisselles, et l'allongea sur sa veste qu'il avait étalée sur le sol. ( Pour éviter diverses transmission D )

Là, il prit son membre imposant et fit quelque va et viens en observant le frêle jeune homme puis mit les jambes du garçons sur ses épaules.

C'est alors que lorsqu'il voulut pénétrer Ciel, celui-ci intervint :

« Est-ce que sa va faire mal ? »

« Je vois ! Ton innocence est tout à fait adorable ! Je ferais tout pour que tu sentes juste le plus agréable, sans trop te faire du mal ! » susurra le démon, à l'oreille de l'humain.

Sur ce, il commença doucement à entrer à l'intérieur du plus jeune…

_Et tout deux continuèrent dans les abîmes de la vie…_


End file.
